Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,083 issued to Myers et al. on July 26, 1988 discloses 3,3-disubstituted indolines useful for treatment of cognitive deficiencies and/or neurological function deficits and/or mood and/or mental disturbances in a mammal. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference. As described therein, the indolines have the formula: ##STR1## wherein:
p is 0 or 1;
Z is O or S;
R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl. 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl or ##STR2## V, W, X, and Y independently are H, halo, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OR.sup.1, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN or NR.sup.2 R.sup.2 ; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently are H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; -- .circle.H and -- .circle.H' independently are 6-membered heterocyclic aromatic rings containing at least one nitrogen atom as a part of the ring optionally substituted with one substituent selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, halo, OR.sup.1 or NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 ; or an N-oxide or pharmaceutically suitable acid addition salt thereof.
Disclosed in the above identified patent are various dosage forms for the administration of the indoline compounds, however, no nasal dosage form is disclosed. It has been found that intranasal dosing of these compounds improves bioavailability to greater than 50% of the dose administered.